A Magic Christmas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright this is a prequel to my new series about Michelle's oldest daughter Sarah. Michelle and her husband Teddy finally visit their family for Christmas finally revealing why they haven't been back home in so long. Oh and I just made up a last name for Teddy since I'm not sure about his real one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; San Francisco Here We Come!

Hello my name is Sarah Judith Bennett. People have always told me ever since I was a baby that I'm a splitting image of my mother even though I have dark hair and a little bit darker skin than her, but I still have her eyes. I have two older brothers and one younger sister. First of all there's Daniel. He's the oldest and named after our grandfather but we all just call him Dan. He even looks more like our mother than I do. He has long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin.

He's about our cousin's Jackson's age since he just turned thirteen. Then there's Michael (we all call him Mike or Mikey) who is nearly twelve. He looks the most like Dad with dark hair and dark skin but the same blue eyes like Dan and I. Of course there's me who just turned eleven years old, and finally there's Becky named after our great aunt. She's the youngest and just turned seven which she is closest to our cousin Max's age. She has blonde hair and blue eyes (and fair skin) just like Dan and I. She almost nearly always has her hair tied back into a ponytail.

All of us just started our Christmas vacation and we are going home to California to see our family once again. It's been quite a few years since we've been to San Francisco. It's not that we don't love and miss our family, but Mom's been really busy with her fashion career in New York, and Dad has his job on the police force. Not only that but quite a few years ago we discovered a secret that we've been trying to keep hidden all this time.

Mom and Dad both agreed that it's finally time to let our family know about it. So here we are packing our suitcases while Dad takes Whiskers and Pluto to the kennel. Pluto is our yellow Labradoodle that we've had ever since he was a puppy, and Whiskers is our plump gray cat that we've recently adopted from the animal shelter. I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow. Everyone is so excited! Especially meeting our newly adopted baby Cousin Pamela.

Well, that is everyone except for Becky. She's afraid that since she won't be home for Christmas Santa won't be able to find her and bring her presents. I know that she's just a little kid so I take pity on her and tell her that I'm pretty sure he's still going to be able to find her, but if he doesn't at least she can eat his Christmas cookies. Even though I'm only trying to cheer her up when I say this, she gets angry at me anyway and storms away into the bedroom and slams the door behind her.

It's at this moment that Dad returns home and Mom takes a break from folding laundry and rushes to the door to give him a kiss. "So how was it?" she asked him as he took a deep breath.

"Well there was a lot of crying, whining, and whimpering." He began.

"Yeah but how did the animals take it?" I asked him as he chuckles at me. "What are you still doing up?" he questions me.

"I just finished packing. Becky's upset. She thinks that Santa Claus won't be able to find her this Christmas even after I told her that at least we would get his Christmas cookies if he didn't show up. Boy," I began with a shake of my head in disbelief. "It's been so long since I've been a little kid that I seem to have a real hard time understanding them anymore. They're like a foreign language to me." I said.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'll go talk to her. You need to start getting ready for bed. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." She said.

"Alright then I will. Goodnight Mom." I told her before I headed back down the hallway and turned to go into my bedroom. I quietly shut the door behind me as my mother starts knocking on my little sister's door.

 _.….._

"Becky it's your mother, can I come in please sweetheart?" Michelle questioned and waited for a few moments before the door opened and her daughter was standing there in f with a very cross look on her face.

"What do you want!?" she yelled angrily.

"I just want to talk to you that's all. Sarah said that you're worried that Santa won't be able to visit you for Christmas this year. Is that true?" Michelle wondered as Becky just simply nodded her head while continuing to glare at her mother.

"I wish that we could just stay here. That way I _know_ that Santa will make it!" she cried as her mother bent down and picked her up.

"Don't you want to go home and see Gramps, Gran, Grandma and Grandpa?" she questioned her daughter. "Not to mention Aunt DJ, and Aunt Stephanie?" Becky nodded.

"Yes, but what about Santa?" she asked her.

"Do you remember the story about when Jesus was born a star shone down in the sky to lead all the kings, shepherds, and wise men to Him?" Michelle asked as Becky just simply nodded again.

"Well then you see? Santa will be able to find you the same way, by following the stars." She explained.

"Oh." Becky began. "I wonder why Sarah didn't just tell me that in the first place." She said as her mother smiled at her and planted a kiss upon her cheek.

"Come on munchkin, let's get you ready for bed." She told her daughter as she carried her into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go pretty early so that we had plenty of time to drive to the airport. Mom, Dad, Dan, and I already knew how much of a pain going through security was. However eventually we made it through (as always) and then we made it down to the food court for breakfast.

I couldn't wait to get on the plane since I absolutely loved to fly, and so did my brothers and my sisters. Even Becky was excited about it now. It was official, in a little while (about half an hour actually) we would be on our way. San Francisco California here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A Magic Secret

 _Wow! Thanks for the favorites and follows guys! I had no idea that there were going to be so many views already! Full House/Fuller House fans unite! By the way, just a little heads up, I'm team Steve (always have been) all the way so don't like, don't (continue) to read. Please enjoy though!_

"Hey boys do you want to help me decorate the tree?" Becky asked her sons as they came down the stairs.

"Sorry Mom, can't." Nicky began.

"Meeting our girlfriends. Nichole and Alexandra." Alex finished.

"Well there's a coincidence for you." Kimmy said. "By the way, where's that new baby of yours? I was really hoping that you'd bring her since Michelle and her family will be meeting her for the first time." She said.

"We did bring her, Jesse's changing her diaper. She just woke up from her nap." Becky told her.

"Boy I can't believe Michelle's coming back." Alex said.

"I don't really want her to come back." Nicky said as Becky gave a horrified gasp of astonishment. "Nicholas Jackson Katsopolis!" she exclaimed as Jackson walked into the room.

"Now that's what I call a coincidence." He said pointing over at her as Kimmy whirled around to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there listening in on our conversation?" she asked him.

"Long enough to know that Nicky doesn't want Aunt Michelle to come back. And I can't really say that I blame her. I mean after all, she completely deserted her family. I don't think that she even cares about us anymore." He said.

"Oh come on Jackson don't say that." Becky began with a wave of her hand. "She's your aunt, she loves you." She told him.

"Oh yeah? Well prove it." He said when suddenly Jesse arrived carrying Pamela down the stairs.

"Look whose awake." He said quietly in an excited tone of voice.

"Aww, she's so sweet!" Kimmy cried.

"Yes but you do realize that you could have just waited for us to have kids. I mean she'll probably be an aunt before she's five years old." Alex pointed out.

"Well look on the Brightside, at least she'll have a little playmate to run around with." Kimmy said with a grin.

"What!?" everyone else exclaimed at once.

"Kimmy, you're pregnant?" Jackson asked her.

"Yep, that's pretty much what I was hinting at Jackson. But please don't tell Ramona about it. I want it to be a surprise." She told him when all of a sudden DJ, Stephanie and Max ran out of the kitchen. DJ was carrying Tommy inside her arms.

"Everyone Michelle and Teddy are here with their kids and my dad and Joey are behind them." She told them. "Jackson where's Ramona?" she questioned him.

"Oh she's upstairs on her laptop." He replied when suddenly the doorbell rang and DJ ran to go answer it. Danny, Michelle, Joey and their families walked inside and started greeting everyone.

"Hello Jackson." Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah." He told her as Daniel and Michael walked over to them.

"Boy, it's been _forever_ since I've been in this house." Daniel said.

"I know, I haven't seen you for almost five years now." Jackson told him.

"Well do you want to go play Wii U?" Michael asked him.

"Sorry you can't go downstairs, Mom's cleaning down there." Max told him as he held his hand out in front of him. Jackson simply just shrugged.

"Well alright, let's go play up in my room then." He suggested.

"Cool! You have the best games ever!" Daniel cried before all three boys rushed upstairs together.

"Hey Sarah, Becky, why don't you girls go see what Ramona's doing upstairs?" DJ suggested as the sisters turned to look at each other and shrugged.

"Alright!" Sarah cried as they both ran upstairs after the boys.

"As much as I love my boys I wish that I could have a little girl." DJ said dreamily while breathing a heavy sigh.

"You could always adopt like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky did." Stephanie suggested.

"Oh no," DJ began with a shake of her head. "my diaper days are over until I'm a grandmother. And even then I'm not touching them." She said.

"What if Steve wants to?" Stephanie questioned her with a sly grin.

"Huh? Steve who?" DJ asked her.

"Oh come on DJ, it's pretty obvious that's who you're going to pick as your boyfriend." She said.

"I thought you were team Matt." Kimmy said.

"Yeah, I was, but that was mostly because I thought he was cute and I wanted him for myself before I started dating Jimmy. Truthfully I think that DJ and Steve were meant to be together. I mean they've been in love ever since high school." She said.

"I think that's all just a bunch of mushy stuff!" Max exclaimed while making a sickish face.

"Yeah, I used to think so too before I married your uncle Teddy." Michelle said as she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Speaking of you," Stephanie began. "where the hell have you been all of this time!?" she yelled angrily as DJ gasped and gaped her mouth wide open while she placed her hands over her son's ears.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner! I can't believe that you would speak that way in front of my eight year old!" she spat when suddenly Max lifted a finger.

"Soon to be nine year old." He pointed out as DJ quickly removed her hands.

"I've told you before that that's a waste of time. He has hearing better than Cosmo's." Stephanie said pointing over her shoulder at the Golden Retriever who was busily giving Tommy kisses while he sat inside his walker. "Anyway, you have to admit it's a good question though." She said.

"I already told you I was busy, and it's not like I never talked to you guys!" Michelle snapped.

"You didn't!" Stephanie hollered back.

"Because I have my reasons that's why!" Michelle spat.

"Like what!? What could be so important that you would miss out on spending time with your family!?" Stephanie yelled before Michelle took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It's because of Sarah. We found out something about her and we didn't know how you guys would react." She explained.

"Oh really!? What about her!?" Stephanie cried as Michelle took another deep breath and remained silent for a few moments.

"She's been showing signs of powers these last few years. We just found out that she's a witch." She told her as the room grew silent and everyone simply just stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Nobody's Perfect

"So wait a minute, you're saying that Sarah's a witch? As in Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and all that fun stuff?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Michelle began with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes. "She's an American witch so she's going to Livermorny." She told her.

"Cool!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"No Max, it's not." DJ began. "First of all your aunt gets pregnant even before she gets married and now this. When will you stop keeping secrets from us?" she asked her.

"I'm sorry DJ, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would be mad." She said.

"Why would Mom be mad at you? I think that this is one of the sweetest things that's ever happened to me! Harry Potter's real and my cousin is a witch! I mean, how could anyone not find that totally amazing!?" he cried.

"Because real magic is evil and against the Bible. We've already talked about this. No go to your room." DJ told him.

"Why am _I_ the one getting in trouble!?" he hollered but she just simply pointed towards the stairs.

"Now Maxwell, I don't have time to play games. I need to talk to your Aunt Michelle alone." She told him.

"Fine! But I wish that I had magic powers that would make you stop acting like a jerk!" he shouted before bursting into tears and running upstairs.

"Wow DJ that was pretty harsh. After all, he's only a kid." Stephanie told her.

"Yeah well the sooner he learns the truth the better. There's no such thing as magic. And until you can finally tell me the truth, I don't want to see you again." DJ told Michelle before she turned around and walked away.

"Wait DJ, it _is_ the truth!" Michelle called after her before turning over to look at the three men who had raised her standing beside her. "You guys believe me don't you?" she questioned them.

"Of course we do honey." Her father began. "But you haven't always had a clean honesty record, and I think that you just need to give DJ some time. After all I know you didn't mean to, but I think she's feeling kind of hurt." He told her.

"I know and that's why I apologized! _She's_ the Jesus freak! Isn't she supposed to forgive me!?" she cried when all of a sudden Tommy began to cry.

"I don't know, but it would be a start to change Tommy's diaper for her." Stephanie suggested as Michelle made a face.

"You just want me to do it so you won't have to." She said while wrinkling her nose before she took a deep breath and walked over to her nephew's walker. "Come on Tommy, let's get this over with." She said as she picked him up and carried him upstairs.

 _…_

"Hey Max sorry, it looks like I'm on diaper duty." Michelle said as she entered his bedroom.

"That's alright Aunt Michelle." Max said as he sat at the foot of his bed and heaving a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked him anxiously while placing his baby brother down on top of the changing table.

"I guess so." He replied with a shrug before glancing up at her questioningly. "Is Sarah really a witch?" he asked her while she started unbuttoning Tommy's onesie.

"Yes she is." She told him with a nod while starting to tear into Tommy's diaper.

"Then why won't Mom believe you? I mean it's Christmas, why do you guys have to fight?" he asked her.

"Because that's just what sisters do. Same as brothers. I mean you and Jackson fight all the time and you still love each other. Besides, I don't really blame your mother for being mad at me. After all, I had Daniel when I was a teenager. Nobody was really happy about that, and I can't really say that I was either. I mean I love him, and I always will, but I should have listened to your mother and waited until Teddy and I were married." She explained. "But what can I say? People make mistakes sometimes." She said while taking a deep breath.

"For instance, what was I thinking when I agreed to do this?" she questioned him as she quickly crumbled up Tommy's diaper and threw it in the trash as a big grin stretched a crossed the baby boy's face. "I know, you're getting a kick out of this. Now I know how Dad, Joey, and Uncle Jesse felt when they used to do this for me. You're lucky that you're just so gosh darn cute." She said while she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well, better start getting you cleaned up." She said as she grabbed a baby wipe and started wiping his bottom.

 _…._

Aunt Becky placed Pamela inside her highchair when suddenly the phone rang and she rushed to go answer it. "Alright sweetie, Mommy will be right back." She said before she picked it up. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello Becky is DJ there?" Steve's voice asked her on the other line.

"Oh no Steve I'm sorry, she just went out to take Cosmo for a walk. She's been kind of upset lately." She told him.

"Really? Why?" he asked her back.

"Well you heard that Michelle and her family are in town right?" Becky questioned.

"Yeah, so? I would think that she would be happy to see them." He said.

"I know and she was, but that's before she found out that Sarah is a witch." She explained.

"Yeah, right." He replied.

"No really, it's true. And you know how DJ feels about witches." She said.

"Yeah but I've known Sarah ever since she was Max's age, and she seems like a really nice girl." He said.

"I know Steve and she is, but that isn't enough for DJ. Besides, she never really got over Michelle being a mother before her." She said.

"Well, why don't you tell her to give me a call when she gets back? I wanted to talk to her anyway. Maybe I can sort this whole entire thing out." He said.

"Alright Steve thanks, I'll let her know that you called, but right now I have to go feed Pam her lunch." She said.

"Alright Becky thanks, bye." He said as Becky nodded even though she knew that he couldn't see him.

"You're welcome Steve, goodbye." She told him before she hung up and walked back over to the kitchen table, pulled out one of the chairs and started feeding her daughter a jar of applesauce.


End file.
